With the recent demands for size and weight reductions of parts, metallizing of PPS molded articles is acquiring importance in the fields of substitutes for metals, printed circuit boards, condensers, etc.
There have been proposed many methods for surface toughening preceding metallizing of PPS molded articles, but the particular method according to the present invention is unknown.